blacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules/Law of the Union of Blacraft Socialist Regions
§1 Administration §1.1 Structure of the UBSR All accepting regions and people are a part of one unified state: The Union of Blacraft Socialist Regions. The role of the state is to organize the cooperation between member regions on the large scale through the collective storages and to implement other changes relevant to all member regions. The state has no government, but is managed by direct democracy through the Blacraft Voting Center in Spawntown. Regions will keep their governments, and can choose whether they want their regional governments elected democratically or not. Regions can choose their own regional symbols, anthems and flags. The UBSR will also have one collective, unifying anthem and flag for all of the regions. §1.2 Changes All members accept that Bla may change the laws without their agreement in advance. Acceptance of the treaty can be cancelled by any accepting state at any time. Any changes to the laws made by Bla can be rejected through popular vote, and changes or additions to the laws can also be made by popular vote. §1.3 Members Being a member of UBSR means you and the regions you manage follow the laws of UBSR, unless exceptions are given in this law. To become a member you can ask Blanoxium. The current members of UBSR are: *Alfonzo99 *AsherC12321 *Blanoxium *Fiahstorm *Hellpotatoe *Jorster23 *Lord DC *Lotzubutt *Matty406 *Smjjames *Soccerboy13542 *Stuffhappens *TheMooCows *Ventus *Yqt1001 §2 Infrastructure §2.1 Blacraft Minecart System Any changes or additions to the Blacraft Minecart System must be approved by Bla or through popular vote. §2.1.1 Passenger Transport Rails The passenger transport rails are designed for right hand driving. The development of passenger transport rail routes must follow these rules: *Be centered on a trail of torches every five meters. The centered trail must have x or z coordinates which are a multiple of 20, and the torches must be placed on coordinates which are a multiple of 5. *The tunnel must be 3x3 blocks, with the center block being at y = 50, so your feet position is y = 49 when standing on the floor. If multiple lines go the same way, the tunnel is made wider, first 5x3, then 7x3 etc. Extending the tunnel upwards is also allowed. *Booster rails must be placed every 20 blocks, next to a torch which is at coordinates in the series ...-50, -30, -10, 10, 30, 50... **Earlier, a different booster rail placement system was used, and these may still exist, but should be converted over time to follow the new law. *Redstone torches are placed on the walls at y = 50 next to/above booster rails. They may also be placed below the booster blocks. *In the walls, floor and ceiling, dirt and gravel should be replaced by cobblestone or stone, or other building materials. §2.1.2 Passenger Rail Flexibility It is additionally possible to build rails at y-coordinates that are displaced by (ideally) a multiple of 10, or otherwise a multiple of 5, from the standard rail tunnels, for example for elevated rails (or stacked rails in tunnels). These may be connected to the main rail tunnels by ramps. However, it is officially recommended to build the standard rail tunnels, especially for interregional transport. §2.1.3 Passenger Transport Stations The rail stations for passengers are recommended to follow these minimum requirements: *Be centered on a pair of booster rails. *From the centered booster rails, be dug out 4m out from the rails on each side, with the pillars with the redstone torches standing. The dug out area should extend to the next torches (4m to each side from the pillar along the rails). *On the two pillars at the booster rails which the station was centered on, signs should show the region name (first two lines) and station name (second two lines). The signs should be placed on the side of the pillars where they would appear facing you on the right side if approached from the rail next to it. *The stations should be connected to the ground level by ladders and/or stairs, and the ladders or stairs should ideally be built so they don't block the passenger area extending 4m in from the rails. §2.1.4 Passenger Transport Walls, Floor and Ceiling The floor, ceiling and walls (from now on refered to as simply "walls") of the Blacraft Minecart System are considered the blocks which enclose the rails. When tunnels are first dug, the walls will contain mainly stone, dirt, gravel. The first stage is to replace everything which is not stone or cobblestone with cobblestone. Then, there are some options for customization. Regions can choose a regional design to cover the walls and floor in. Multiple regions may not use the same design, and the designs must be approved by Bla. The walls may also contain glass as windows instead of the original materials in some parts, for example in underwater tunnels, rails running through cave systems and ravines. The torches on the floor may optionally be removed, if the block below them is replaced with glowstone blocks. A region can also choose to use lanterns instead of glowstone. The ceiling may also be extended. In that case, there are no rules for how the walls above the three lowest meters may look, but the ceiling itself must still be made of the original, regional material or glass. The side walls may also be extended, but only if multiple rail lines are placed next to each other, filling up the sides. The same material is placed below the new rails as the material chosen to be below the inner rails, and similarly the extra ceiling blocks are made of the same material as the ceiling above the two inner rails. The general guideline is that the appearance of the walls should be reptitive and homogenous throughout the region. §2.1.4.1 Available Blocks for Passenger Transport Walls Some of the available blocks which can be used in customized walls according to §2.1.4 are: *Bricks *Clay of all colors/types *Cobblestone *Glowstone *Lanterns *Lapis lazuli blocks *Melons *Moss stone *Nether bricks *Netherrack *Obsidian *Planks of all types (each type is one unique type of material) *Pumpkin and Jack o' lanterns (together they are one unique type of material) *Sandstone *Stone *Stone bricks *Wood (each type is considered one unique type of material) *Wool (each color is considered one unique type of material) Some of the blocks which are not allowed for customized walls are: *Dirt *Gravel *Sand §2.1.4 Cargo Transport Rails The development of cargo transport rail routes must follow these rules: *The tunnel must be centered on x or z coordinates which are a multiple of 10. *The bottom block (containing the rails) should be at y = 40. The rules can be ignored around loading/unloading stations - they are for the segments between routes. §2.2 Blacraft Road Infrastructure §2.2.1 Signs Signs along roads may show directions and distances to other municipalities, regions or states. However, they should not show distances to municipalities outside of the region they are placed in. Signs along roads should use this standardized format: *The first line is direction. This can be left out if it is placed above a road or the road does not split. *The middle two lines show the state, region or municipality name. If the name fits on one line, it should be placed on the upper line. *The bottom line shows metric distance. This should be measured by using Minecraft's statistics page in-game by walking the route on the road and subtracting the starting distance from the ending distance. The distance should be a multiple of 10 meters. **If the distance to the location is greater than 1000 meters, the distance should be shown in kilometers (km). There should ideally be 3 numbers on this line if possible, so examples would be: ***60 m ***370 m ***3.91 km ***52.4 km ***173 km §3 Economy §3.1 Public Storages The public storages contain most of the public property, which is stored in public storages and other public places, which every inhabitant within regions affected by this treaty have access to. Public storages take property from collective storages in order to always keep an amount of items ready for those who need it. There are no rules for the minimum or maximum amount of available items in public storages. All unregistered chests are considered public storage property. §3.2 Collective Storages Collective storages ensure economic stability and the possibility of large, coordinated projects. The collective storages hold the excess property from public storages, which cannot be taken for unknown purposes and without multiple people agreeing. The contents of collective storages within a region can be used freely by the regional government to develop the region. Every inhabitant of UBSR has the right to start a poll in the Blacraft Voting Center in Spawntown, Kaktoland for whether resources should be spent on a big project. The poll must last at least three days, and be announced on the Blacraft forum in the Blacraft Voting Center thread. If more than 50% votes are in favor of the project, all collective storages must help providing resources for the project. Through embassies, the governments of different regions can request resources from each other’s collective storages, if they run low on a certain resource they need, which another region might have an excess of. All LWC chests are considered the collective storage chests of the user who created the protection on them, and contents you store in ender chests is also considered collective storage property. Please tell Bla if you begin to create LWC protections or use ender chests for permanent storage so that he can add a sheet for you in the statistics document. §3.2.1 Statistics Statistics showing the contents of all UBSR collective storages are available: Here Bla updates the sheet with data from the first Saturday in every third month. §3.3 Interstate Economic Cooperation The economic laws of the Union of Blacraft Socialist Regions (§3) apply to these additional states: *Union of Yqt Provinces §3.3.1 Komrage-UBSR Infrastructure Treaty Infrastructure is defined as any artificially constructed object designed to enable or enhance procurement of any item or entity. This included but is not limited to: *Factories/farms *Roads/rails/transportation *Sleeping centers/music centers/libraries *Mines/furnaces/crafting tables Under this treaty, both parties are able to use infrastructure belonging to the other party. The non-owning party is expected to bring any auxiliary resources (fuel for furnaces). Category:Rules Category:Laws